


All I Want Is You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles can't think of a present to give to Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile.
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas is coming and that means it's time for Stiles to be anxious about what to buy for everyone. 

But this time, it's different.

Stiles has a boyfriend this year and this year is their first time spending Christmas together. Derek is wonderful and he's so sweet and funny. Stiles can't believe that Derek asked him out. And that's why Stiles thinks Derek deserves something amazing for Christmas.

The thing is, Derek is hard to shop for. If Derek ever wants anything, he buys it for himself. Now, Stiles himself is easy to shop for. Stiles could watch an informercial and he would want it. He knows that Derek is probably buying a gift for him now. He would feel bad on Christmas day if Derek is the only one who doesn't receive a gift. 

Stiles tried everything to figure out what to get him. He asked his friends, Derek's friends and family, and Stiles made sure to see what caught Derek's eye when they went out. Still, he can't think of anything. 

One thing he didn't do yet, is ask.

.

Derek was cooking something in the kitchen while Stiles stood behind the counter when he asked.

"What do you want for Christmas," Stiles asked.

Derek set his knife down and looked at his boyfriend. "Hm? I don't want anything."

Stiles groaned and scratched his hair. "Are you sure you don't?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why are you asking?" 

"Because...," Stiles trailed off and turned away from his boyfriend. "I think you deserve everything Derek. Anything to want, I want to give to you."

Derek smiled sadly and walked around the counter to stand in front of his boyfriend. "Stiles, it's okay. I don't need to get anything for Christmas."

"But you should Derek," Stiles complained. "You deserve to get something from me." Stiles frowned to himself and he felt Derek's arms go around his waist, pulling him in close. 

"I love you," Stiles whispered, his face pressed against Derek's chest.

"Love you too."

"What do you want for Christmas," Stiles asked again.

"All I want is you," Derek said, kissing Stiles' forehead.

Stiles laughed and pushed at Derek's shoulder playfully. "That's so cliché and Mariah Carey of you."

"Hm, but I meant it," Derek kissed Stiles again.

Stiles sighed, returning the kiss. "I know."

.

Derek's confession didn't stop Stiles from buying his boyfriend a long-sleeved black sweater that he saw Derek looking at the mall.

.

The End


End file.
